Questioning Love
by suchaphangirl
Summary: This was something that I had posted on here previously but I wanted to edit it and re-upload it and add a few more chapters to it. Phil and PJ pretend to be a couple to make Dan and Chris jealous but they're plan doesn't go exactly as they planned it to.


"So, we've got the plan, right?" Phil asked. He was sitting in Starbucks with his best friend, PJ Liguori.

"Yup." PJ replied. "We tell Dan and Chris that we're dating when we're really not and we try to make them jealous and hopefully they'll fall for so we can be with who we really want." He said. Phil nodded as he looked over at PJ.

Phil Lester had been in head over heels in love with his best friend, Dan Howell, for as long as he could remember. They had been best friends for over four years and it didn't take very long for Phil to fall in love with Dan. How could he not? Dan was everything he wanted in a guy. They had so much in common.

"Right." Phil said. "I really hope this works." He said. PJ stared at him. "We're going to look like a bunch of big idiots if it doesn't." PJ chuckled and nodded.

"Most likely." PJ agreed. "You do know this is going to be really awkward as well, right?"

"Oh…Of course." Phil said. He nodded and sighed. "I've already prepared myself for the best and for the worst." He said. "Hopefully something good will come out of this." He said.

"I don't know. Chris doesn't seem like a jealous person." He said.

"Dan's an easily jealous person. That…I know for a fact." Phil shrugged his shoulders.

"We can only hope we both get what we want." PJ said.

"We'll find out soon enough." Phil said. PJ nodded.

***2 hours later, at Dan and Phil's apartment***

Phil and PJ were standing in front of Dan and Chris, who were sitting next to each other on the couch. Phil and PJ had just now told Chris and Dan that they were "dating". Dan and Chris were both rather shocked by the sudden news.

"You two are dating?" Chris asked, a little shocked.

"Yes." PJ said as he nervously looked at Chris, who raised his eyebrows.

"Bloody hell! I did not see that coming!" Chris says still shocked. Dan shook his head.

"Wait a minute! I live with you, how did I not know about this? How long has this been going on?" Dan asked.

"Uh…" PJ looked at Phil. "Two and half-ish weeks?" He said. Phil nodded.

"So, are you going to let the viewer's know about this?" He asked.

"No." Phil and PJ said at the same time. Dan raised his eyebrows.

It's been a whole month since Phil and PJ told Chris and Dan that they were "dating".

Unfortunately, their plan wasn't exactly going to plan. Chris and Dan were not jealous one bit.

The problem was, was that Phil was starting to have feelings for PJ, not Dan. They were hanging out a lot more with each other. Phil liked being around PJ. He was fun and more chilled out. It was different hanging out with PJ then hanging out with Dan. Phil was happy when he was around PJ. And PJ was feeling the exact same way about Phil. They just didn't know it yet.

Phil and PJ didn't even know that Chris and Dan had actually started dating each other as well. Chris was the first one to approach Dan. They had been hanging out together, playing video games and watching movies, the usual. Dan was quite shocked when Chris asked him out. But, after they went out on a date, Dan wanted to be with Chris. They had been officially been dating for a week and a half.

Chris and Dan were planning on meeting up with Phil and PJ. They were planning on seeing a movie together and then going to lunch. They hadn't done anything together as a foursome together in a while. Dan was pretty excited. Plus, he would get to spend the day with Chris, which was always a bonus.

"Are you ready to go Chris?" Dan asked as he walked out of his bedroom.

"I'm ready. Are you ready to go? PJ just texted me. They're already there." Chris replied.

"Damn." Dan said. "We're always late." He added. Dan walked into the lounge, where Chris was waiting for him. Chris looked up when Dan walked in and smiled. "Do you want to tell them today?" Dan asked.

"Tell them what? About us?" Chris asked. Dan nodded. "If you're okay with it." Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"They told us that they're dating. It's the least we could do." Dan said. Chris nodded.

"Okay then. It doesn't really bother me if we tell them or not." Dan smiled as he stared at Chris.

"Good. That's what I was hoping you'd say." He said. Chris wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and then he gently kissed him. Dan gently rested his hands on Chris's waist and kissed him back. They kissed for a few more seconds before Dan finally pulled away. Chris stared at him. "We have to go. We're gonna be late." Dan whispered. Chris smiled and kissed him again. He grabbed Dan's hand and led the way out of the lounge.

Meanwhile, PJ and Chris were already at the cinema and were waiting for Chris and Dan. They were sitting next to each other on a bench. It had been silent for a few minutes now but it was PJ who finally broke the silence.

"Where are they?" PJ asked out loud as he pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"They're always late." Phil said as he looked over at PJ.

"Yeah, I suppose." PJ agreed. He let out a sigh.

"Peej, I have to tell you something." Phil mumbled nervously.

"What's up?" He asked. Phil bit his lip.

"Um…" Phil started to say. "Just…Come with me." He said. He stood up and then pulled PJ up. He gently grabbed PJ's wrist and pulled PJ into the bathroom.

"Phil, what's going on?" He asked nervously. Phil turned and looked at PJ.

"You know how we were pretending to date at first? To make Dan and Chris jealous?" He asked. PJ nodded but didn't say anything so Phil continued. "Well, I think…I think that I'm actually starting to have…Um…Real feelings for you." Phil finished. PJ stared at him with shock. "I just…I like being with you. I don't want to have to pretend anymore." Phil said. He shook his head.

"What about Chris and Dan?" PJ asked. Phil shook his head.

"I don't think they're catching on. They don't seem jealous one bit." Phil said. "If I'm being honest, I'd much rather be with you than be with Dan." Phil said. "At least you show some interest in me." He said. PJ smiled.

"I'm glad you told me this because I've been feeling the exact same way." PJ said.

"Are-Are you being serious?" Phil asked with shock. PJ smiled and stepped closer to Phil.

"I'm being serious." PJ began. "I've kind of just forgotten about how I felt about Chris after we started hanging out." He said. "I don't want to pretend anymore either." He finished. Phil took a deep breath as he stared at him. He grabbed a hold of PJ and pulled him closer. PJ wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him passionately. Phil's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed PJ back. They stood like that for a few seconds, just kissing each other, for what felt like forever before PJ felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled away from the kiss, although he didn't want to, and pulled out his phone. He read the text message that he'd gotten from Chris. "They're here." PJ mumbled. He looked at Phil. Phil bit his lip nervously. PJ took Phil's hand. "Let's go." He said. "We can talk later about this." He whispered. Phil nodded. PJ kissed him one last time before he led the way out of the bathroom, still holding Phil's hand.


End file.
